


A Birthday in Bed

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus decides to celebrate his birthday in the safest way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Birthday in Bed

**Title:** A Birthday in Bed  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Summary:** Severus decides to celebrate his birthday in the safest way possible.  
 **Word Count:** 500  
 **Genre:** Humor, romance.  
 **Warnings:** Silliness.  
 **A/N:** Written as part of [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/severus_shorts/profile)[**severus_shorts**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/severus_shorts/) ' [Brief Birthday Celebration](http://community.livejournal.com/severus_shorts/4144.html). Prompt chosen was provided by [](http://florahart.insanejournal.com/profile)[**florahart**](http://florahart.insanejournal.com/) : Severus refuses to do anything for his birthday, including get out of bed.  
 **Betae:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/) and [](http://leela-cat.insanejournal.com/profile)[**leela_cat**](http://leela-cat.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

A Birthday in Bed

~

“Rise and shine,” Harry chirped, drawing back the curtains. “It’s time to celebrate your birthday!”

Severus groaned, drawing the covers over his head. “I’m well aware of what day it is,” he groused. “And as nothing good has ever happened on my birthday, I refuse to celebrate anything. Go away.”

“But it’s your fiftieth!” The bed shifted as Harry sat down. “It’ll be brilliant. Molly’s made you a cake and everything. All your friends will be there.”

“Indeed.” For a moment, Severus contemplated casting a Sticking Charm so that he couldn’t be dragged out of bed. “One, I have no friends, and two, every birthday I’ve ever had has involved tragedy of some kind. No, Harry, I’m staying here all day.”

“You’ve friends!” Harry sighed. “What sort of tragedy?”

“I received my Mark on my eighteenth birthday. It was the Dark Lord’s twisted idea of a ‘reward’.” Severus cradled his left arm to his chest. “I’ve been very careful about ‘friends’ ever since.”

“I’m sorry.” Harry clasped Severus’ shoulder through the covers. “But surely you had _some_ good birthdays?” he whispered.

“Perhaps my thirty-ninth, since I didn’t expect to see that one.”

“You see?” Harry was now lying behind him, curling close. “Your birthdays for the past ten years have been good, right?”

“They have been tolerable,” Severus conceded. “Although the trips have all been disasters.”

“Well yeah.” Harry chuckled. “You’ll notice I didn’t suggest another trip to the beach.”

“I should hope not.” Severus shuddered as he recalled the bad sunburn he had sustained on his forty-fifth birthday. “Ditto for trips to the mountains, to lakes, to cities, to--”

“Yeah, okay.” Harry sighed. “So you’re staying in bed?”

“It seems safest.”

“All right.”

Severus frowned, suspicious. “‘All right’?” he repeated. “You’re...agreeing?”

“Sure.” A smile in his voice, Harry continued. “Molly won’t mind moving the party in here, and everyone’s been quite curious to see our home since we don’t really entertain. This is as good a time as any to have everyone over--”

Throwing back the covers, Severus turned his head to stare at Harry. “You wouldn’t dare.”

Harry shrugged. “It’s your birthday, so it’s up to you. We can go to the Burrow for an hour, or we can have everyone come here to celebrate. One way or another, we are celebrating, though.” Leaning forward, Harry pressed a kiss to Severus’ lips. “I’ve come too close to losing you too many times not to celebrate your life.”

“Humph.” Touched, Severus narrowed his eyes. “Very well,” he conceded. “But it will only be for one hour.” He began to get up, but Harry pulled him backward onto the bed. “What are you doing?”

Straddling him, Harry grinned wickedly. “We’ve some time yet. I thought we could have a private celebration first.”

They ended up staying at the Burrow for _two_ hours, but even that couldn’t wipe the smirk from Severus’ lips. After all, he had spent the majority of his day celebrating in bed.

~


End file.
